Talk:Toni Cipriani
Someone put 1942 as the birth-date of Toni. Can I ask where this information came from? And while I'm on the subject of the important dates, someone also put GTA: Torronto's (not real) protagonists birthday in as well. Not real, not cannon, not necessary so can someone delete it, ok. --LuisFernandoLopez 13:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Colt17 has stated that he read it on Wikipedia. That may be so, but that doesn't make it correct. Clever estimates are also out of the question. Unless we get some form of proof from in-game (saying the year of birth, or an age at a particular time) then we can't display it as factual information. If it is REALLY important, you COULD have a section discussing what his age MIGHT be, but I don't recommend we do that. Gboyers talk 14:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah if he was born in 1942 that would make him 56 for LCS and not only does he not look that old at all but he wouldnt quite be able to perform at that level physically being that old. He is one of those characters whose age simply is never revealed. I'd guess mid to late 30's maybe 40 or so for GTA III. Im just throwing this out there, in the GTA III picture of Toni, he has (what looks like) a few streaks of grey hair. (This could just be hair gel, but work with me.) My dad's in his late 40's, and has grey streaks in the same spots on his head as Toni does, so thats a possible age for him, around 45 in GTA III. Im not gonna change the age to that, or suggest that someone does, Im just throwing that out there. CAPTAINMSKII 17:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Toni Cipriani's Age in LCS, toni cipriani's age was late 20's(28-29) but he looks like between 30 and 35. the proof : 1. Salvatore called him "kid" in the ending of mission "sicilian gambit" the Script : Salvatore Leone: "I said one million dollars. But what? You can put a price on friendship? The kind of frienship you and me have? Shame on you! Come here. You're a good ''kid'', but shame on you". '''Kid '''is not a called name for a 30 years old people or older, but for under 30 years old people. So, in GTA III his age is 31 or 32 year old but he looks like late 30s years old(38-39). i thought maby he was in his late 30s in lcs and in III he was in his early 40s because he starts to have grey hair.User:Lozzy94 I think Toni is 36 in LCS and 39 in GTA III Is it just me or does Toni's appearance on GTA LCS look a lot like robert de niro.Andrew nicholson 17:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) LCS Artwork ? Does the Tony's artwork exist for his LCS version ? Quote Could someone add a quote for Toni? I haven't really been able to find any good ones, so it would be appreciated if someone thought of one.Winter Moon 21:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to find something decent, Winter Moon. Danny Phoenix 23:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. Winter Moon 23:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Cut content mentions his age is 30' Does anyone have an actual reference anywhere that says this? I'm just curious. Danny Phoenix 23:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) More formal please... Why is the same picture repeated in the Gallery from the top info page about the character? Toni wearing a Leone Suit. This is illogycal to me, can anyone just put pics more characteristic and pics that show more the character? I would really appreciate seeing articles that have decent galleries. Remember! A picture counts a 1000 words, make it so...